narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Nathan
Nathan Stamper is currently a Hokage situated in Konoha. Background Academy Student to Genin Nathan was born in the poor section of the Village Hidden in The Leaves. His parents raised him until he was four since they died whilst on a mission while he was four. Nevertheless, Nathan was left by himself until the tragic news reached the Hokage and the Hokage immediately had him enrolled into the Academy. This was mainly so he could learn to fend for himself, even though it was against his parents wishes since they did not want him to become a Shinobi. While in the Academy Nathan trained hard and made friends whilst also finding out that his affinity was Raiton at the age of five. Though, on the day of practice between the students of his class, he found out that he had a special talent: the Sharingan. The Sharingan had activated during the battle by itself and, after the battle had ended, the Hokage, who was watching over the fight, contacted the Uchiha Clan. While they waited for an Uchiha member to arrive the Hokage told Nathan of his past despite him being so young. When the Uchiha arrived he was told that his father was a highly respected Jounin and Uchiha in the village. He was also told that his mother was another highly respected Jounin but was not an Uchiha and that it was unknown what she was but it was assumed that she was a Senju. This was all he was told before the Uchiha left and a month had passed. During that month his 6th birthday arrived and 6th birthday, he was promoted to a Genin and assigned a squad at around the same time. Genin to Chunnin Four years passed and he grew stronger with both his Sharingan and Raiton to the point of mastering both of them. However, one day after training Nathan was approached by his sensei who told him that he and his squad mates would be partaking in the Chunnin Exams. Nathan was thrilled for this and jumped for joy since he couldn't wait for the new challenge. After a few days passe, Nathan and his squad -- along with many other Genin from Konoha and other villages -- took the written part of the Chunnin exams. Nathan aced them due to cheating via his Sharingan since he was able to figure out that that's what he was supposed to do. Nevertheless he and his team -- along with others who passed -- were sent into a forest in which they would have to travel through whilst collecting the opposite of the scroll given to them. Then, once completed, they were to head to the tall building in the middle of the forest. Nathan and his team easily completed this by knocking out a team in the beginning and taking the scroll before heading to the tower. After arriving at the tower, Nathan and his team opened the scroll which caused a Shinobi to pop out; the Shinobi informed them that they had passed the test and sent them back to the village whilst telling them to wait a month for the finals. During that month Nathan trained hard and, before he knew it, the finals came. The finals were tournament style elimination which Nathan easily progressed through and came out on top as the winner. After the finals were over Nathan, and his team, were all promoted to Chunnin. Category:Male